A Dads Always There!
by peppybigbang
Summary: Howard could never stay mad at his little boy, no matter how old or how many mistakes he makes


**A dads always there!**

**Summary: - Robin has an argument with his dad, but we all know Howard could never stay mad at his little boy no matter how old or stubborn he is. **

**Chapter1:- The Argument**

"Daaaaad, come onnnn!"

"No Robin, I said no and mean NO!"

"But why all the other kids are doing it! You said you didn't want me to be different dad!"

"Just because the other kids are doing it doesn't mean you have to, because I know you don't even like parties Robin...what is it a girl!?"

"Um, no. I am thirteen girls are... girls...You don't even know me dad! I have changed ok! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"YEAH WELL YOU ARE NOT GOING!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Robin ran to his room slamming the door hard behind him, ok, now that hurt he had never heard his baby say that to him before it hurt his feelings very badly. Sitting down on the settee he put his head in his hands he couldn't let him go to the party, he remembered what it was like at senior high school parties...and his son wasn't even a senior yet for Gods sakes. Howard himself remembered he got bullied at the senior party because he got tricked into coming when he was actually just his son's age...and got beaten the hell out of by much older lads that was not happening to his kid. Howard knew Robin was confused and hurting right now but he wanted to protective him no matter what because he loved him so much.

Meanwhile Robin had managed to somehow sneak out of the window of his room untangling himself from his ninja turtle's curtains. It was the first time he had snuck out he wore his new clothes to impress his friends, a black shirt saying chick magnet, some expensive nice looking dark blue jeans, sporty trainers and a green patterned baseball cap. His dad wasn't ruining this for him he didn't understand why he said no...did he do something wrong, was he just being a dad, what? He had to hurry and think about that later he didn't want to miss anything!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was packed, people were smoking and drinking though and when Robin he felt out of character, and maybe a little scared, but tried to hide it so he didn't look like a baby.

"Hey, Robin!"

Robin smiled as his new friends called him over; he couldn't believe he had even been noticed by these guys who were the most popular kids at high school. They two of them just came over and invited him to their party saying he looked pretty cool. He knew Harry was dating Sandra but couldn't help having a huge crush on her she was drop dead gorgeous but unknown to Robin was extremely shallow. Harry was tall and build he played football and Rugby and had huge muscles to show off to the ladies...or as Harry says "The babes"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just chilling kiddo, you like it...this is the senior heaven, dudes and dudettes" they all high fived and laughed.

"Hey kiddo we have something cool to show you little man" Sandra said smiling at the guys and winking. Robin didn't really notice the way Sandra smiled at him or the ways his so called "friends" were grinning evilly at each other. Both led him upstairs to a room that looked like someone's bedroom. One of them shut the door and locked it making Robin turn around in confusion.

"H-how c-come y-y-you locked the d-d-d-door!"

"Awww you scared, well you should be Woliwitzs!"

"How d-do you k-know-w my name?"

One of the guys glared accusingly

"Your daddy put my mum in jail...all because he's a stupid little baby...and a snitch!"

"W-what? My dad's not!"

"My mum beat up your daddy and he told his mum...gets this, she rang the police because apparently my mum hurt him badly so now have no mum, but you know kid you deserve to...die!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While all this was happening Howard had gone to check on Robin to explain why he wouldn't let him near a senior party, it brought up horrific memories...but his son deserved to know. He was shocked to see the curtains and window wide open and his bed empty. Robin's old batman teddy was still on his bed...he never left that anyway apart from school, so he would go somewhere he didn't want to look like a child...

"Shit...god please I beg you no!" Howard prayed he was wrong, his son wouldn't disobey him right, he knew he always had his reasons right!?

Howard grabbed the keys and ran out the house as fast as he possibly could; he prayed again he wasn't too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lifted up Robin and shook him hard yelling at him, Robin was two terrified to even react, he had never been treated in such a way before; his dad always put him behind him and threatened to bop the guy or girl in the face if they were mean. This man

"NO! DAD HELP!"

"You're fucking daddy's not here, you hear me... . HE HATES YOU AND WILL ABANDON YOU EVENTUALLY!"

"NO, IT'S NOT TRUE...DAD HELP ME! DAAADDD!"

The only lady of the gang, who Robin had a crush on...oh now used to have a crush on, just laughed at him as Harry put him over his knee and belted him with his belt over and over again on his back and legs, Robin screamed in pain and burst into tears making Sandra laugh louder...Robin swore he heard his heart break, Harry lifted him up and shook him again.

Hanging him by his shirt and hanging his shirt tag on the door he took out a pocket knife, Robin completely tensed up and squeaked in fear. He shut his eyes tight shut shaking and waiting fearfully for the pain, instead hearing a ripping noise...oh hell they were ripping his clothes to shreds he'd saved for so long to buy these clothes what did he ever do to them?! Harry punched him again and again and again, suddenly as if a miracle happened at the next moment the door burst open with a very pissed off looking daddy Woliwitzs pounced right on top of Harry punching him in the stomach.

"What did my thirteen year old child ever do to you? If you ever come near my child again I am calling the police and (looks at Sandra with disgust) don't think my wife won't fuck you up girl."

Howard gently lifted his son off the door and held him tightly but softy enough to not harm him more, and walked out of the house with one hand supporting his kids head and one arm around his thighs. Howard heard his boy mutter and cry under his breath and stroked his hair lovingly while carrying him to his car...

"I'm so Sorry daddy...you were right, I thought you were just being meaning to not let me grow up...you were only protecting me..."

"Its ok son, everyone makes mistakes, I love you baby"

"I love you two daddy..."


End file.
